Riern Aino
"Lets play a bit..." Rierns Aino is is a young (at least it's seems like it) demon boy, who have been kicked out of so many estates, that he have already lost count. To continue his studies on humans, he at last found a home at Character House. Now he likes to play little pranks and see other reactions on them. Personal Details *Age: unknown, seems to be a teenager *Gender: Male *Race: Demon *Likes: blades, blood, mysteries, all what seems to be realted to fantasy, color red, strawberies, bandages, cats *Dislikes: too friendly atitude, early mornings, wird nicknames, being scold, TV, water *Profile: #5 *Riern steps in: #8 and #9 Appearance Riern looks much like a teenage boy, with shoulder lenght golden hair with two black strands from temple, which are quite long and binded together at back of the head. He has red irisis, and bit pointet teeth, elf like ears and cat like tail (golden fur with black tip). He likes to wear red, purple or other close to those colors clothes, as well as black. Style varies. Always wears bandages, mostly because his arms and body is covered in usualy self made scars. Personality This demon seems to be friendly and bright. Almost always seen with smile on face. Is a bit curious and, from side, looks quite easy-going and carefree. Sometimes hyper. Selfish. It's a bit hard to realy tell where he is and where he will be at the next moment or what he will do. Bit obssesed with all kind of blades and cutting. Tries not to interfere too much with humans and human-demon relationships. Mostly only watch all from side, keeping neutral position. History It is known, that Riern was kicked out by landlord from previous home and that wasn't the first time. He was ready to search for a new entertainment (other than studying humans), but looked for one last chance. He found Character House. Before he went to human world, he lived in demon world. not much is known about this period in his life, because it is hard to get answers about himself from Riern. Synopsis Kicked out by previous landlord Riern searches for a new home. He only finds advertisments of places from where he already have been kicked out, so demon boy decides to go and search for a new entertainment, at least till he finds Character House notice. Begining Ac When he comes to a house - Reiern finds an open doors and steps in, where he meets Ice and Clive the Meat Pie. He is a bit suprised from strange company he sees, so at the beginig Riern mostly just looks around. After episode where Zyanya and George tries to eat Clive, he decides to stay at Character House, but his decision is completly sure only after few more episodes, where Clive becomes a ninja, and where Clive chases after another new arrivals - Shadowtail and Ricky. Riern gots room nr. 2 and after about a hour - has setled in. After that Riern wasn't almost seen till Party Arc. Party Arc At party Riern first is seen dancing near DJ Ice. After Zyanya collapses near Ice, Riern joins Shadowtail, Ricky and Ice, with intention to play a prank on harpy. After he has writen "ANGEL" on Zyanyas forehaed, he goes away to drink with Out, Daemon Vosniel and Ice. Soon after Ronnie Schwarts enters Character House, being a bit drunk and chasing after George to cut him a bit, Riern starts a chain of falls, in which Out end with half of the beer bottle, Pyro gets beer on his head and Ice knocks down Ronnie Schwarts, who lands on unconscious Zyanya. After dancing caramelldansen, which Sprinkles started, Riern cosplays as Duncan in Total Drama House. Valentine Arc Riern appears as a couple in Shizukumaru's Crack Couples with Zyanya. Riern starts Valentine day with looking out from window and getting bored. He decides to go and "...play with loving hearts". After opening doors, he accidentaly slams newly arriwed Miyuki Abrai, which results Riern seeing quite a nice scene. When Riern and Zyanya sees Daemon Vosniel and Bella Jones glued together, they accidentaly glues their own hands together. Riern thinks of a way wich could unbound them (heating a knife and then cutting between), but Bella Jones stronlgy rejects that and after a short time Celcius saves them all by spell. realises that they are glued together.]] After Valentine Arc Riern keeps down for a while, showing himslef only in few scenes and mostly at background. Her/Him Arc finished Arc about [[Daemon Vosniel] and Bella Jones ] Riern watches evrything from side, not iterfering with Zyanya's and Keitaro Takeshi fight. Trivia *name Aino is bit modifyed name from Tolkien elven language Quenya : "ainu" - god,angel. * reason why Riern likes blades is because he has born with them.